


Deep in the Meadow

by JanexRose



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Death, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanexRose/pseuds/JanexRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lullaby to never wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Meadow

Her mother always sang it to her when she was little and afraid to fall asleep. The song often put her to sleep quicker than anything else, but at times it made her cry while she fell asleep. Her mother would ask the next day why she cried while she sung to her.  
"What if I never woke up? It would be the last thing I ever heard. It sounds like someone is dying..."She'd reply staring up at her mother with shiny eyes. They glistened with unshed tears as she expressed her thoughts. Her mother would then hug her and tell her she would never not wake up. She would always wake up whenever she fell asleep.  
It was the song she sung to her mother while she lay on a hospital bed. Her mother staring blankly up at the ceiling while she held her hand, singing the lullaby to her.  
"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you..." She sang watching her mother fade away. Tears ran streaks down her cheeks as she kissed her mother's forehead. A few landed on her mother's face which she carefully wiped off before she closed her mother's eyes. She ignored the machine that wailed as her mother flatlined permenately. She caressed her mother's head before she stood gathering her bag and coat. She exited the room and stood beside her father who never crossed into the room once. She bent down and kissed him on the head.  
"She left the earth, father. I'm going back home now, ok?" She told her father before she left the hospital. She wiped the tears away as she walked to her car. She stoped at the crosswalk and she waited to cross. She replayed the first time she ever heard the song as she waited. The crosswalk lit up and she started to cross. She didn't hear the blaring of a horn as a truck came speeding towards her. She only heard the lullaby and saw her mother standing in front of her bathed in a white light.  
"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." Her mother's voice rang in her ears as she unknowingly awaited death. She never felt the collision of the truck hitting her. She was dead before she hit the ground. She didn't hear people screaming in terror, or her father rushing outside to see her laying on the ground broken. She never heard her father's screams for help as he clutched her to his chest. She never felt his arms wrapped around her broken body. She only ever heard the lullaby that made her cry and ask what if she never woke up. She would never wake up. She would forever sit in a meadow of green with her mother as they sung the lullaby.


End file.
